Mas que enemigos
by Dazi
Summary: Las peleas ya eran algo cotidiano, dejando ver lo mal que se llevaban, aunque no todo es lo que parece YAOI (Ikki-Hyoga)
1. Default Chapter

Advertencia: Este Fanfic es YAOI, si eso te desagrada puedes abandonarlo, también contiene un lenguaje fuerte (si, malas palabras) y algunas escenas subidas de tono, sin llegar a ser limon pero casi jeje... Que mas, ¡a si!, los personajes no son mios, son de el grandioso Kurumada, y Toei que tubo el dinero para comprarlos.

Eso es todo gracias por darle click a fanfic

* * *

**Mas que Enemigos**

**Capitulo 1 **

**_Fugaces Momentos_**

* * *

Un repentino movimiento para alcanzar la mantequilla, y ya estaba, el vaso de leche callo completamente sobre el pantalón de Ikki llevándose con el cualquier esperanza de un desayuno pacifico esa mañana.  
  
-Puta madre!! Acaso eres un idiota??!! – le grito furioso el fénix a Hyoga al tiempo que se ponía de pie abruptamente con la mirada colérica-  
  
La reacción de Hyoga no se hizo esperar y igualmente se paro de su silla después de escuchar esa nada amable "pregunta"..  
  
-Y acaso tu no te puedes mover, de que te sirven esos estupidos reflejos de los que haces alarde como caballero??!!. –escupió con la misma rabia en la mirada que ostentaba el otro-  
  
-Basta chicos!! –Intervino Shun al darse cuenta que esto estaba muy cerca de salirse de control y que terminara en una verdadera pelea a golpes, las cuales eran muy comunes entre ellos últimamente.  
  
Estaba a punto de ignorar la petición de su hermano y echársele encima al rubio cuando sintió las manos de este deteniéndolo y mirándolo con una carita suplicante.. era difícil negarse a ellas, mas aun cuando sabia como ese pequeño odiaba esta clase de peleas, así que sin decir una palabra mas Ikki se soltó de su hermano, dio la medio vuelta y salió de la cocina abriendo y cerrando la puerta de una manera que no solo entubo a punto de tirar esta, si no el marco entero..  
  
Cuando hubo salido se pudo respirar un poco mas de tranquilidad en Shun, así como en Seiya y Shiryu que habían permanecido estáticos ante la situación que ya se estaba volviendo cotidiana..  
  
-Y apenas es el desayuno –expreso Seiya tono de broma-  
  
Hyoga que había permanecido en el mismo lugar lo volteo a ver con rostro de pocos amigos. Y sin decir mas salió también de la cocina dando un portazo similar al que había dado solo unos minutos antes Ikki.  
  
-A este paso terminaran por destruir la casa en un par de meses – exclamo Shiryu dejándose caer hacia atrás en su silla-  
  
-Si no se destruyen ellos antes.. -Concluyo el chico de cabello castaño con el mismo tono de juego a lo que recibió otra mirada recriminarte esta vez por parte de Shun  
  
-Bueno o lo tomamos por las buenas o los terminamos matando nosotros mismos, no es muy placentero tener que soportar pleitos a cada rato –continuo Seiya al ver como sus comentarios eran juzgados.  
  
Hyoga había subido los escalones casi de dos en dos, y estaba en el área de las recamaras.. sin tocar y con rapidez colérica abrió la puerta de esa que sabia que no era la suya cerrándola tras entrar, para encontrarse con el chico moreno que desfajaba su camisa y que de inmediato lo volteo a ver con los ojos azul intenso furiosos.  
  
-Que mierda se supone que haces aquí??  
  
-Hemos dejado algo inconcluso no?  
  
Ikki se acerco lentamente a Hyoga sin quitar esa mirada intensa de sus ojos, llegando a estar justo frente a el, cerca muy cerca, hasta que con un movimiento brusco lo tomo fuertemente de la cabellera y lo atrajo súbitamente sumiéndose en un furioso y salvaje beso, al que el otro se aferró dejándose llevar completamente.. nuevamente Ikki jalo de esa rubia cabellera esta vez hacia atrás separando de esta manera sus labios.  
  
-Cabron, sabes que acabas de ensuciar el único pantalón limpio que tenia.  
  
-No lo pude evitar, es mi favorito, la forma que lo luces, y cuando te vi llegar con el puesto, tuve que encontrar la manera de sacarnos de ahí o te saltaría encima frente a todos.  
  
Ikki rió a las palabras del rubio, era lo mismo de siempre, después de todo si Hyoga no hubiera buscado la manera la habría buscado el, eso era lo que siempre hacían de unos meses para acá, buscar y encontrar la manera de estar solos, donde fuera, en una habitación, en un baño, en un pasillo o rincón apartado cualquier lugar era bueno mientras se pudieran tocar, besar y poseer salvajemente y sin reservas.  
  
-Ahora tendrás que limpiar tu desastre –ordeno Ikki al separarse de un segundo beso-  
  
-Con gusto...-Hyoga sonrió con una mirada picara y seductora, al tiempo que lentamente iba bajando por todo el cuerpo de Ikki con las manos acariciando su costado, hasta el momento de estar hincado frente al área que había mojado antes y empezar a lamer y besar por toda ella sobre la ropa provocando un estremecimiento en el joven moreno... mas aun cuando siento como el húmedo pantalón era abierto y la limpieza continuaba aun por dentro de las ropas.  
  
Tiempo después de disfrutar de estas caricias Ikki jalo nada amablemente del cabello rubio al chico haciéndolo ponerse de pie nuevamente, para tomarlo con fuerza y aventarlo en la cama dejándose caer sobre el.. lo mejor de esos excitantes, delirantes fugaces momentos juntos, estaba por empezar. 


	2. Algo mas que enemigos

Advertencia: Este Fanfic es YAOI, si eso te desagrada puedes abandonarlo, también contiene un lenguaje fuerte (si, malas palabras) y algunas escenas subidas de tono, sin llegar a ser limon pero casi jeje... Que mas, ¡a si!, los personajes no son mios, son de el grandioso Kurumada, y Toei que tubo el dinero para comprarlos.

Muchas gracias a Luna-wood, Hieri y Yud Red por sus comentarios.. la verdad que si esta un poco fuera de lo común la relación de estos dos, sera que yo soy mas dada a lo pasional y salvaje que al romanticismo, aunque por ahí tambien he escrito melositos..

Gracias a todos los que estan aqui por dar click a este fanfic

* * *

**Mas que enemigos**

**Capitulo 2 **

**_Algo mas que enemigos_**

* * *

  
  
-¡Mierda!! –exclamo sentándose sobre la cama alertado Hyoga al ver el reloj, el cual era el único objeto que le quedaba puesto sobre su cuerpo después de esa sesión mañanera.- Ya son las 10, se suponía que tenia que estar en la universidad a las 8!!  
  
-¿Y que? Deja que te echen, después de todo de hambre no te morirás.  
  
-No friegues Ikki, sabes lo que me costo entrar ahí sin tener papeles de una escuela previa.  
  
-Les hubieras mostrado como no solo sabes lo que es el cero absoluto, si no que lo sabes hacer.  
  
Hyoga rió tratándose de poner de pie, cuando sintió como era jalado rebotando en la cama para tener el rostro del moreno nuevamente sobre el suyo.  
  
-En serio.. es tardísimo –reclamo no con muchas ganas Hyoga al sentir como su cuello era torturado de nuevo con besos y chupetones- Tu también...ahh... tienes que...mmmm... irte a entrenar – hablaba entre pequeños gemidos mientras sus manos acariciaban ese cuerpo encima del de el y abría las piernas para dejar que las del moreno se situaran en ese espacio.  
  
Ikki volvió hasta los suaves y finos labios de Hyoga para besarlos con tanta fiereza que quemaba, mientras su lengua profundizaba y hacia cosquillas por toda la cavidad.. poco a poco se fue separando de ellos y se quedo quieto por un segundo observando como los ojos de Hyoga iban abriendo después del contacto y su cuerpo se estrechaba mas moviéndose lentamente bajo el suyo.  
  
-Se te hace tarde no? –pregunto el moreno secamente mientras se safaba de los brazos del otro y se sentaba sobre la cama dejando libre el cuerpo del rubio.  
  
Este se le quedo viendo perplejo antes que molesto.. se puso de pie y comenzó a ponerse la ropa encima con rapidez.  
  
-Eres un verdadero cabron Ikki- fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de salir molesto del cuarto, siempre le hacia eso, siempre lo dejaba en esa situación, siempre lo dejaba deseando mas, eso lo mataba, de rabia y de pasión por el, bien ahora necesitaba un baño de agua fría, o le seria problemático vestirse.  
  
Iba a toda velocidad a la escuela, con la esperanza de al menos entrar a las ultimas dos clases, pero su mente estaba perdida en lo acabado de pasar en casa, en su cuerpo aun podía sentir el olor de Ikki sobre a pesar de haberse dado un baño, aun ardían las caricias, y la sola sensación, el solo recordatorio del cuerpo del moreno sobre el lo volvía a excitar.  
  
En un principio había sido real, cuando Ikki llego a vivir con ellos nuevamente después de haber terminado con todas las luchas por la paz, tubo serios problemas para adaptarse, pero el mayor de ellos sin duda había sido Hyoga. Ambos jóvenes tenían caracteres fuertes y a la vez muy distintos, provocando un choque casi de inmediato, lo que empezó como ligeros roces los primeros días, comentarios desagradables dichos de forma sarcástica, miradas de enfado, pronto se convirtió en una verdadera guerra entre los dos, hasta el punto de llegar a los golpes el día que jugaban un partido de Basketball..  
  
Flash BackTenían un rato jugando, en el equipo de Ikki, lo terminaban de conformar Seiya y Jabu, el de Hyoga, Shun y Shiryu, sin embargo como se habían puesto las cosas, parecían solo estar jugando el rubio y el moreno peliazul, dentro de la guerra que había empezado en la casa hacia un tiempo, esta era una batalla mas, y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perderla, jugaban de una manera furiosa, dejando a los otros 4 chicos sin poder seguirles mucho el ritmo, el marcador estaba muy parejo y se encontraban en los últimos minutos, los ánimos demasiado acelerados, cuando al estar Hyoga a punto de marcar una canasta recibió un impacto desde atrás que lo hizo caer dándose un buen golpe y con tal fuerza que incluso logro resbalar el cuerpo en el suelo de la cancha.  
  
-Ups -hizo una mueca burlona el fénix al verlo ahí-  
  
-¡Lo has hecho a propósito! –Aseguro furioso el rubio mientras se ponía de pie y enfrenaba al otro-  
  
-Fue un accidente Hyoga, es solo un juego –intervino Shun al ver la extrema molestia en su amigo-  
  
-No, esto es mas que una simple falta, ¡buscaba lastimarme!  
  
-Oh vamos Ruso, te quejas como niña, no tengo la culpa que seas tan débil para salir volando al menor empujoncito.  
  
Nadie lo vio venir, a pesar de la tensión que había entre ambos no habían llegado a la agresión directa hasta ese momento en que Hyoga prácticamente se abalanzo sobre el otro para estampar un puñetazo directo en su rostro. Hubo solo un segundo de asombro después de eso, solo un segundo en lo que Ikki carburaba lo que había pasado, explotaba en cólera y se dejaba caer a su vez sobre el rubio tirandolo al suelo para comenzar una verdadera pelea a golpes entre los dos.  
  
Los otros cuatro jóvenes verdaderamente asombrados ante esta repentina reacción, se apresuraron a intentar separarlos, lo que lograron hasta unos minutos después, sosteniendo de dos en dos a los otros dos chicos que tenían el cabello revuelto, bocas sangrando y ojos rabiosos, aun intentando soltarse para seguir con los golpes.  
  
-¡!Ya basta!! –Shiryu grito como pocas veces intentando poner orden al fin en situación, consiguiéndolo poco a poco mientras se iban tranquilizando los ánimos.  
  
Cuando vieron que las intenciones de matarse mutuamente se habían relajado, (a menos por ese momento), los soltaron..  
  
- Hijo de puta –gruño Ikki limpiándose la sangre con la palma de la mano y escupiéndola de su boca, para sin decir mas dar la vuelta y perderse rumbo a los vestidores.-  
  
- ¿Que demonios fue eso Hyoga? –Pregunto un dragón visiblemente alterado-  
  
- Pues ya lo vieron no, es un imbecil salvaje.  
  
- Fuiste tu el que se le abalanzo a golpes primero  
  
- ¿Qué?... que acaso no notaste como me tiro?  
  
- Fue dentro del juego Hyoga.  
  
- Realmente dudo mucho que alguno de ustedes piense que eso no fue a propósito.  
  
- A propósito o no, era dentro de un juego, y tu has sido el primero en iniciar una pelea directa a golpes. Era lo único que les faltaba, ahora se van a estar rompiendo la cara cada que tengan un problema, que cabe decir es muy seguido.  
  
Hyoga bajo la cabeza, hasta cierto punto entendía las palabras del Dragón, y era verdad el era el primero en llevar esto mas lejos, sus ojos se dirigieron a Shun que mostraba una cara por demás triste y asustada a lo que había pasado, y se lamento por haberlo hecho. No que no deseara desquitarse aun mas con el fénix, pero se arrepentía de haber sido el que rompiera mas la poca armonía que ya quedaba en la casa.  
  
-Bien, hablare con el  
  
-¿Que? –salto asombrado Seiya..  
  
-No dicen que lo comencé, pues bien lo arreglare, hablare con el.  
  
- Eso me alegra mucho Hyoga –Sonrió contento el caballero Andrómeda-  
  
- Si, si, ya voy –aseguro antes de perderse por el mismo lugar donde se había perdido Ikki hacia unos minutos-  
  
Entro al vestidor del gimnasio, de no muy buena gana, sabia que era algo que tenia que hacer, después de todo el había sido el que dio el primer golpe, pero le costaba, le costaba realmente mucho hacerlo.  
  
Escucho las regaderas, Ikki aun estaba dándose un baño, así que decidió esperarlo sentado en una banca del lugar mientras aprovechaba para quitarse los tenis.  
  
-¿Que quieres?  
  
Escucho la gruesa voz inconfundible a sus espaldas que le hablaba de mala gana, hizo cara de fastidio y al momento volteo a enfrentar al caballero, después de todo a eso iba.  
  
Realmente no se lo esperaba, y eso lo dejo mas que claro con la expresión de enorme sorpresa en su rostro. Ikki se encontraba de pie, con una toalla húmeda en su hombro, y nada mas encima. El fénix no pudo evitar soltar una risita burlona al ver la tonta cara del otro.  
  
En verdad lo impacto, no eso era mas que impactarlo, el chico moreno sin el mas mínimo pudor se presentaba ante el completamente desnudo, dejando ver cada uno de sus perfectos músculos marcados bajo una exquisita piel morena y lampiña, cubierta tan solo por algunas cicatrices distribuidas por todos lados. Hyoga era abiertamente bisexual, y bastante activo en sus relaciones, el había visto muchas veces cuerpos masculinos hermosos, incluso los había tenido, pero por alguna maldita razón este lo dejo sin habla, lo conquisto, lo sedujo y excitó con solo pasar sus ojos sobre el, desde la línea de los hombros hasta el miembro todo era realmente tentador.  
  
-¿Y bien? – hablo Ikki alzando una ceja con aun media sonrisa de lado-  
  
Eso fue suficiente para sacar del ensimismamiento en que se encontraba el rubio, irguió el rostro, aun cuando claramente se había apenado por la reacción que acababa de tener, no dejaría notar al otro ahora también su pena dándole un triunfo adicional.  
  
-¿Y bien que?  
  
Ikki puso cara de fastidiosa exasperación antes de caminar hasta su casillero.  
  
-Que si a que has venido, no me digas que tan solo a verme desnudo y poner cara de idiota.  
  
Sus mejillas se encendieron en ira nuevamente al comentario, aunque la nueva visión del trasero del otro que ahora le deba la espalda la contuvo bastante bien.  
  
-Venia a hacer las pases, pero obviamente esta visto que eso contigo es imposible.  
  
-¿Las pases? –Exclamo asombrado sin voltear a ver al otro mientras sacaba la ropa del casillero. – Asombroso, ¿quien a sido el que te lo pidió?  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
Pregunto tontamente Hyoga, no porque no hubiera entendido lo que el otro dijo, ni porque le hubiera asombrado su pregunta, simplemente porque se había vuelto a perder, esta vez al ver como el moreno deslizaba lentamente el pantalón que acaba de sacar por sus piernas y muslos torneados, dándole curva en la redondez absolutamente deliciosa de su trasero.  
  
- ¿Qué definitivamente no creo que allá sido idea tuya eso de hacer las "paces", quien de ellos te..  
  
Interrumpió Ikki al momento de voltear ya solo para ponerse la camisa y poder ver como Hyoga de nuevo lo observaba comiéndolo de arriba abajo algo perdido.  
  
El ruso esta vez si no pudo esconder como su rostro normalmente pálido se tornaba en un rojo potente, al sentirse descubierto por segunda vez, y la nueva sonrisa burlona de Ikki no ayudo en mucho a disminuir esta reacción.  
  
- ¿Te gusta lo que vez? –pregunto Ikki en tono algo seductor y burlón sin quitar su característica media sonrisa.  
  
-¡No digas estupideces!  
  
El rubio se levanto indignado de la banca dispuesto a irse, pero Ikki lo intercepto.  
  
-Oh vamos, no me lo vas a negar ahora, esta bien que no tengas una expresión muy inteligente regularmente, pero esa te rebasaba..  
  
La sonrojes se incremento aun mas, mezclando la pena con la cólera, no solo con el fénix, si no con el mismo por haberse portado tan estúpidamente delante del que se había convertido en su enemigo.  
  
-Pero por que conformarse con ver, cuando puedes tocar –continuo Ikki tomando una mano de Hyoga para llevarla y posarla directamente en su propio trasero-  
  
El rubio abrió los ojos grandemente ante el acto, rápidamente quito su mano y empujo con fuerza el cuerpo del caballero fénix que se soltó riendo con ganas en ese momento.  
  
-¡Imbecil! -Escupió con odio Hyoga, no solo lo habían humillado, si no que había sido por la persona que menos deseaba lo hiciera y el mismo lo había provocado, quería huir cuanto antes de ese lugar, y eso fue lo que comenzó a hacer dejando al otro ahogándose en su risa burlona.  
  
No había dado ni tres pasos cuando sintió un fuerte jalón en su brazo y como era tirado con fuerza para quedar de nuevo su cuerpo unido con el del fénix.  
  
-¿A donde crees que vas?, si apenas comenzamos –aseguro Ikki apretando con fuerza el cuerpo del rubio contra el suyo para que no huyera al momento que hundía su cabeza en el su cuello humedeciéndolo con su lengua. –Tu también me excitas Ruso, sobre todo cuando estas rabioso como ahora, te deseo, te deseo y te tendré, ahora y cada vez que quiera.  
  
Hyoga no contesto, ni siquiera le interesaba el significado de las palabras que el otro decía, la voz gruesa y masculina con ese extraño toque sensual de Ikki le había roto cualquier defensa que pudiera tener contra el, y su lengua jugando en su cuello al tiempo que las manos corrían por todo su cuerpo no ayudaron a recuperarla.  
  
Esa fue la primera vez, en el vestidor del gimnasio de la mansión, y fue una experiencia alucinante, la mejor que ambos habían tenido hasta ese momento. La pasión era tan desbordante entre ellos que ardía al contacto de las pieles, pronto los encuentros se hicieron una adicción, dándose en cualquier momento, en cualquier oportunidad, simulando que la guerra continuaba ante los demás, y teniendo otra clase de batallas en privado.Fin del Flash Back

Al fin Hyoga llego al estacionamiento de la escuela y descendió del auto, en el camino sus pensamientos continuaban en el moreno, en lo pasado con el, lo que sucedía entre los dos rayaba ya en lo obsesivo, no era amor, ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para amar, sin embargo la necesidad de tener a Ikki cerca en todo momento, de sentir su piel, de entregarse con la rudeza y desesperación que solo el le daba era algo mas que real.  
  
Continuara..


	3. En la lavanderia

**Advertencia:** Este Fanfic es YAOI, si eso te desagrada puedes abandonarlo, también contiene un lenguaje fuerte (si, malas palabras) y algunas escenas subidas de tono, sin llegar a ser limón pero casi jeje... Que mas, ¡a si!, los personajes no son míos, son de el grandioso Kurumada, y Toei que tubo el dinero para comprarlos.  
  
**Gracias:** Nuevamente a Luna-wood, Hieri por seguir esta historia y dejarme su valiosa opinión sobre ella. También mil gracias a Camusaga por su cometario, la vez pasada ya había subido el capitulo 2 cuando me llego, por eso no venia incluido un agradecimiento. Para DeedBluer, en serio no sabes que gusto me dio leer tu comentario y ver que eres una seguidora de esta pareja, porque yo los adoro, y tienes razón al decir que son pocos los fics de ellos.. De hecho la razón por haber traído mis fics para FF. es para algo así como promocionar los Ikki-Hyoga, lamentablemente no soy buena escritora para lograrlo, pero el intento se hace = )..  
  
Y Gracias a todos los que están aquí por dar click a este fanfic

* * *

**Mas que enemigos**

**Capitulo 3  
  
_En la lavandería_**

* * *

_Días después en la mansión.  
_  
-¿Vas a la lavandería? –interrogo Shun a su amigo Hyoga al verlo esa tarde pasar con una canasta de ropa.  
  
-No, iré a hacer venta de banqueta.  
  
-Qué gracioso –le sonrió divertido- lo preguntaba para acompañarte, también tengo alguna ropa que se amontona en el cesto.  
  
-Este.. mejor en otra ocasión Shun, ahora estoy con algo de prisa. –contesto apresurada y algo nerviosamente-  
  
-Vamos, solo dame unos minutos y tengo todo listo.  
  
-Que tal si mejor me alcanzas allá, así no me atraso.  
  
-De acuerdo, entonces te alcanzo en un minuto. –contesto contento al tiempo que corría hacia su recamara por su propia ropa.  
  
Hyoga maldijo por lo bajo antes de continuar su camino a la lavandería de la mansión, no era que le molestara la compañía del joven de Andrómeda, de hecho se llevaba muy bien con el, pero esta noche ya tenia otros planes que venían junto con el lavado de ropa y en los que Shun definitivamente no estaba incluido.  
  
A pesar de que en la mansión los chicos contaban con un gran numero de ayudantes, casi todos preferían hacer las cosas por ellos mismos, mas aun lavar su propia ropa, y desde la primera vez que haciendo esto Ikki y Hyoga se toparon en la lavandería, hacia algunas semanas, esta (que se encuentra en el sótano de la mansión) les pareció un lugar de lo mas entretenido, haciendo que desde entonces las noches de lavado fueran algo planeado y esperado.  
  
Hyoga llego al fin a su destino, abrió la puerta no de muy buen humor, y ahí estaba ya Ikki, hincado sacando alguna ropa de la secadora dirigió su mirada al rubio cuando este entro, casi desnudándolo provocativamente le dedico una sonrisa seductora. El otro chico solo siguió de largo hasta una lavadora y comenzó a llenarla con su ropa, ignorando la actitud extrañada del fénix ante este hecho. Pronto su labor fue interrumpida por unos brazos que lo atraparon de la cintura por detrás jalándolo y una boca hambrienta en su cuello.  
  
-Hoy no –afirmo Hyoga separando un poco el agarre.  
  
-¿Cómo? –pregunto el moreno entre molesto e intrigado a la negativa.  
  
-Tu hermano viene para acá, me lo encontré en el pasillo, solo fue por su ropa.  
  
-Ah –solo articulo Ikki mientras le lamía un poco el lóbulo de la oreja del otro y volvía a atraer el cuerpo de este al suyo.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, acaso no te importa? –Pregunto Hyoga esta vez sin alejarse del cada vez mas placentero contacto.  
  
-Shun es muy meticuloso para separar su ropa por colores, estilos y demás, así que tenemos unos minutos.  
  
Hyoga rió y se volteo para encontrarse con el rostro del moreno frente a frente, atrayéndolo en un beso mas que pasional y salvaje.  
  
-Nos puede descubrir -hablaba jadeante el rubio entre besos y caricias dadas y recibidas -seria bastante vergonzoso.  
  
-¿Desde cuando te preocupa correr algo de riesgo?  
  
-Supongo que desde nunca –sonrió y se dejo llevar completamente.  
  
Ikki tomo bruscamente el cuerpo de Hyoga por la cintura y caderas y lo subió sentado a la lavadora, sin perder mucho tiempo saco la ropa de este ágilmente con una mano mientras con la otra provocaba con caricias que sacaban gemidos y jadeos . Cuando la maquina comenzó el ciclo de lavado, sus movimientos fueron acoplados con los de los que estaban sobre ella.  
  
Unos minutos después la puerta de la lavandería se abrió de nuevo, Shun llegaba con su propio cesto, encontrándose con una escena por demás extraña. Su hermano Ikki terminaba de llenar su canasto con ropa limpia y seca, mientras Hyoga hacia lo mismo con una húmeda, ambos en el mismo cuarto, distanciados a tan solo unos metros, y no estaban como el hubiera imaginado, sacándose los ojos cuando menos. Ikki paso al lado del Shun haciéndole un gesto de saludo-despedida al momento de salir del lugar, el mas joven le respondió con una sonrisa para después dirigirse a donde su otro amigo.  
  
-Al fin llegas –hablo Hyoga nerviosamente con las mejillas algo sonrojadas-  
  
La alegre sonrisa que tenia Shun se perdió repentinamente cambiándola por un gesto de tristeza.  
  
-¿Que pasa? –pregunto intrigado el rubio  
  
-Pensé que por fin Ikki y tu habían podido estar juntos sin discutir, pero ya veo que me equivoque, estaban peleando.  
  
-¿Pero, como? –parpadeo Hyoga nervioso-  
  
-Estas todo agitado, e incluso desarreglado, eso solo puede significar que de nuevo tuvieron una pelea.  
  
-Pues.. si, algo así –contesto sin mas remedio tratando de esconder su rostro completamente rojo entre la ropa que llevaría a secar.  
  
Shun mostró una expresión acongojada y dolida mientras comenzaba a hacer lo que había ido a hacer.  
  
-¿Es que esto nunca va a acabar?, me duele ver que se lleven tan mal, ya hasta los motivos para pelear se les deben haber acabado, solo se ven y ya están lastimándose.  
  
-Bueno Shun ya conoces a tu hermano, es muy difícil, y tampoco es que yo le valla a aplaudir cuando empieza con sus cosas.  
  
-Hyoga yo solo quisiera que lo soportaras tantito, que trataras de no explotar cuando te provoque, no te pido que sean amigos, aunque estoy seguro que si se conocieran mejor lo serian, quiero decir, yo los aprecio mucho a ambos y los conozco, son mas parecidos de lo que crees en muchas cosas, incluso he pensado alguna vez que podrían llegar a ser una gran pareja.  
  
El chico rubio que se había mantenido sereno durante toda la platica con Shun no pudo evitar dejar caer la canasta al escuchar la ultima parte.  
  
-¡Perdón!, -se apresuro a decir apenado Shun al ver esta reacción y tomarla como molestia por parte de Hyoga, mientras que se acercaba a ayudar a su amigo a levantar lo que había tirado- perdón en serio, yo solo, bueno como a ti te da lo mismo si es chica o chico, y a mi hermano, no se, pero algo me dice que también. Arg olvídalo, ya no se ni lo que digo, debes quererme ahorcar ahora mismo por mis tonterías.  
  
-No, no te preocupes Shun, solo no me lo esperaba.  
  
-Si, lo se, es algo descabellado, después de que no se pueden ni ver, es solo que mi deseo porque se lleven mejor es tanto, que bueno..  
  
-Olvídalo –le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se ponía de pie con sus cosas- me tengo que ir, nos vemos después ¿si?.  
  
-Pero Hyoga, aun no termina de secar toda tu ropa.  
  
-No importa, vengo después por ella, como te dije antes, tengo algo de prisa, adiós.  
  
Shun se quedo mas que extrañado al ver a Hyoga salir casi corriendo del lugar para alejarse por los pasillos.  
  
La verdad era que el rubio ya no podía estar ahí, no podía seguir actuando y mintiéndole a su mejor amigo, se sentía terriblemente mal al hacerlo, mas aun sabiendo como esto lo dañaba, en ese momento no podía ni verlo a los ojos, porque era seguro que al notar la tristeza en estos, no aguantaría mas y terminaría por soltar toda la verdad.  
  
Se pregunto como es que se había metido en esto, como es que la situación llego a hasta ese punto, como es que el había aceptado llevar a cabo toda esa actuación. De inmediato sus recuerdos lo llevaron hasta el vestidor de un gimnasio.

  
  
Flash Back

Una vez que el mejor sexo de su vida hasta ese momento hubo acabado, Hyoga solo se quedo un momento mas, respirando agitado, tirado boca arriba en el suelo frió del lugar, viendo el techo con la poca ropa que aun conservaba puesta semi desgarrada y parte del cuerpo del moreno sobre el suyo. Ikki se movió un poco liberándolo y como por inercia el rubio se puso rápidamente de pie acomodando lo que tenia encima y recogiendo lo que estaba tirado por ahí.  
  
-Me tengo que ir –hablo nervioso con la ropa en las manos-  
  
-Eso es mío –contesto secamente Ikki señalando con la mirada una camisa que el otro joven había tomado del piso.  
  
-Oh – se la llevo al moreno y este la tomo sonriéndole juguetona y picadamente mientras le acariaba el dorso de la mano. Hyoga quito esta de inmediato y se alejo un poco –Yo.. solo.. adiós.  
  
Salio a medio vestir del lugar con toda prisa, dejando al fénix riendo ante su reacción. Estaba mas que confundido con lo que acababa de pasar, no se explicaba ni como es que había pasado ni el porque, como es que en un segundo había querido caerle encima a golpes hasta dejar su cuerpo hecho añicos, y al siguiente estaba gritando de placer, lamiendo y mordiendo con lujuria ese mismo cuerpo, que lo hacia delirar, verdaderamente todo esto era una locura, que no tenia ningún sentido en su cabeza.  
  
Pasaron unos días en que todo estuvo tranquilo, Hyoga se mantenía lo mas ajeado posible del moreno, mientras este continuaba sin mostrar mucha diferencia en sus actividades. Aun así el rubio no podía negar que le era difícil sacar de la cabeza lo ocurrido, lo había disfrutado demasiado para hacerlo, pronto se dio cuenta que en realidad estaba deseando como nunca que se repitiera. Con esto en mente y la esperanza que Ikki deseara lo mismo, opto por esperar al fénix una tarde que no había nadie mas en uno de los pasillos de la mansión, por donde sabría que pasaría.  
  
El moreno se paro justo frente a el cuando apareció por el lugar.  
  
-¿Esperando a alguien, o ahora te entretienes viendo el color de las paredes?  
  
-No empieces Ikki, tenemos que hablar.  
  
-Pensé que así se le llamaba a lo que hacemos ahora.  
  
-Olvídalo, ya veo que contigo es imposible.  
  
-Espera, de acuerdo, ¿de que es lo que tenemos que hablar?  
  
-¿Que tal de lo que paso en el vestidor?  
  
-¿Antes o después de que salieras corriendo? –le sonrió con burla- ya esta bien –se acallo al ver el rostro de enojo del otro- Pues no se que se tenga que hablar sobre eso, sucedió y ya, la pasamos bien ¿no?, supongo que no tengo ni que decirte que nadie mas tiene porque saberlo.  
  
-No, no tienes que hacerlo, de hecho solo quería asegurarme que estábamos de acuerdo, nadie tiene porque saberlo y no tiene porque volver a suceder –afirmo seriamente el rubio mientras daba la vuelta para retirarse-  
  
-Yo no dije nada de que estaba de acuerdo con la ultima parte.  
  
-¿Cómo? –regreso su vista de frente al moreno-  
  
-Bueno, a decir verdad yo lo disfrute bastante –hablaba mientras se acercaba lentamente al otro acorralándolo contra la pared –y estoy seguro que tu también, así que no veo porque no se deba repetir.  
  
-Pretendes que vuelva a acostarme contigo como si nada, cuando te de la gana y a escondidas de todo el mundo.  
  
-Pues... si, ¿alguna objeción? –lo termino por acorralar y ahora estaba dejando su cálido aliento por todo el cuello del rubio erizando su piel, y atrapándolo nuevamente a el punto donde no le permitía pensar con mucho razosineo.  
  
-Estas demente, crees que nadie sospechara nada si de repente dejamos de discutir por todo y somos tan amigos.  
  
-No tenemos porque dejar las peleas, podemos actuar Ruso, de hecho estoy seguro que no te será difícil, ya he aprendido como sacarte de quicio fácilmente y a mi me encanta hacerlo. –sonrió burlón-  
  
-Eres un completo hijo de puta. –hablo entre molesto y jadeante al sentir como el otro frotaba su cuerpo con el suyo provocándole toda clase de sensaciones mientras llenaba de humedad todo su cuello.  
  
-Pero te fascino  
  
-No, no me fascinas, te odio, te detesto con ganas.  
  
-Ruso, cuando dices eso, me excitas como no tienes idea.  
  
Al fin llenos de pasión terminaron en el cuarto al que llevaba la primera puerta de ese pasillo, el que por su fortuna era el de Hyoga.

Fin del Flash Back  
  


Así es como todo se había hecho una actuación para los demás, y de hecho a ninguno de los dos les había molestado antes, eso hacia los encuentros aun mas emocionantes, el peligro de ser descubiertos, la clandestinidad, pero lo que acababa de pasar con Shun dejo pensando al chico del cisne, no solo el hecho de sentirse mal por mentirle, si no lo que este había dicho, acaso podría ser posible que sospechara algo, eso era demasiado imposible. Aun así todo esto se estaba saliendo de control, cuanto mas podrían durar de esta manera, mintiéndoles a todos, acaso había llegado el momento de parar con todo esto, no, definitivamente eso no era lo que deseaba, no podía, la adicción por estos encuentros era demasiada, ahora tenia algo de miedo por lo que pudiera pasar, por el momento que todo el teatro les explotara en la cara.  
  
Continuara..


	4. Cuando se puede sentir algo

**Advertencia:** Este Fanfic es YAOI, si eso te desagrada puedes abandonarlo, también contiene un lenguaje fuerte (si, malas palabras) y algunas escenas subidas de tono, sin llegar a ser limón pero casi jeje... Que mas, ¡a si!, los personajes no son míos, son de el grandioso Kurumada, y Toei que tubo el dinero para comprarlos.

**Gracias: **Luna Wood, Dead Bluer, Hyocam, Angel of gemeni.. trillones de gracias por seguir esta loca historia.. 

Y Gracias a todos los que están aquí por dar click a este fanfic

* * *

**Mas que enemigos**

_**Cuando se puede sentir algo**_

**Capitulo 4**

* * *

Observo aun sudoroso y agitado el rostro del joven al que abrazaba en esa cama, este mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras una expresión extrañamente serena y hasta se podía decir dichosa lo inundaba, pero a Hyoga esta no lo sorprendió, el ya la había visto bastantes veces antes, era la expresión que solía adoptar Ikki después de tener un orgasmo, la cual al rubio no dejaba de encantarle por completo, hasta el punto de no apartar su mirada de el, hasta que esta desaparecía, regularmente al quedarse dormido, o tener que irse al encontrarse en un lugar poco apropiado, donde solían ser la mayoría de sus encuentros.

Fue entonces cuando el muchacho moreno abrió los ojos y descubrió los celestes que le observaban fijamente, le sonrió, no con su típica sonrisa arrogante, esta era delicada, tierna, inclusive se podía sentir algo de dulzura en ella.

Hyoga lo tenia que admitir, este gesto si le sorprendió, pronto se descubrió respondiendo esa sonrisa con la misma intensidad que el otro le dedico, acerco lentamente su rostro al del moreno, y atrapo con suavidad sus labios entre los suyos, dejándose llevar por una nueva sensación, a pesar de haber saboreado los tantas veces sus besos, esta vez era claramente diferente, se podía sentir una carga de emoción en el acto, emociones que provocan un calor que inundo todo su cuerpo, un calor muy distinto al deseo y la excitación que siempre compartía con el, esto no era la clásica sensación de sentir su cuerpo arder que no calmaba hasta llegar al clímax, esta era una calidez especial. Ambos se dieron cuenta que estaban compartiendo un momento único, un momento donde se conectaron mas que sus cuerpos. Pero solo fue eso, un momento. Ikki repentinamente ladeo su cabeza rompiendo el beso, movió su cuerpo deshaciéndose del abrazo del rubio e incorporándose quedando sentado en la cama y dándole la espalda.

- ¿Que pasa? –Pregunto algo extrañado Hyoga

- Me tengo que ir

- Irte, ¿A donde?

- ¿Ahora tengo que darte una agenda de los lugares a donde valla Ruso?

- No, Ikki, no es eso –Contesto el rubio mientras se hincaba tras el cuerpo desnudo del otro en la cama abrazándose a el, y comenzando a llenar su espalda de pequeños besos – Es solo que como hoy tenemos toda la tarde con la mansión solo para nosotros.

- Ya hemos hecho lo que podíamos hacer, ¿no es así? –Hablo en un tono cortante mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a tomar su ropa para vestirse.

-Si, claro – contesto en tono sarcástico-

Hyoga se dejo caer nuevamente en la cama, estaba molesto, pero sabia que eso de nada le servia, después de todo no tenia forma de expresarse así, la especie de relación que había entre Ikki y el no daba pie a ningún tipo de molestia, y mucho menos reclamo, esta relación empezaba y terminaba en algo, sexo, solo eso, era claro para ambos que si uno de ellos deseba irse el otro no tenia derecho alguno a detenerlo. Sin embargo se dio cuenta que esta vez, el habría deseado hacerlo, habría deseado compartir esa tarde con el.

Mas tarde ya en otro lugar, Ikki había decidido tomar la moto y dirigirse a ningún rumbo, hasta al final terminar en cualquier bar local con una botella de cerveza entre las manos, tomo otro trago mientras sus pensamientos iban de nuevo a lo que acababa de pasar en la mansión, su forma de huir, porque lo tenia que aceptar, eso es lo que sido lo que hizo, y estaba muy enojado por ello, furioso por haber tenido miedo, temor de dejarse absorber por completo en lo que el rubio había provocado en el, algo lejos del puro deseo siempre, y le temía aun mas por no ser la primera vez que lo sentía.

Ni siquiera podía decir cuando había empezado, aunque era lógico para el que había sido mucho antes de esa mañana, incluso tal vez antes de aquella tarde en los vestidores de la cancha de básquet, todo ese odio por Hyoga durante tantos años, como detestaba la forma coqueta y atrevida que tenia de ser, conquistando a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente con manera de caminar elegante y su hermosa sonrisa .

Ikki lo odiaba, a cada movimiento, a cada palabra del rubio, lo odiaba tanto que no podía sacarlo de su mente, y cuando las peleas entre ambos comenzaron, esto se hizo mas intenso, haciendo que su humor se pusiera aun mas colérico y terminara por explotar, no como hubiera pensado, en una pelea a muerte, si no poseyéndolo con furia. A partir de entonces todo había sido así, controlando su odio hacia el rubio haciéndolo suyo una y otra vez.

Pero cada vez le era mas difícil engañarse con esa explicación, cada vez tenia que actuar mas e incluso huir para no aceptar ni siquiera consigo mismo lo que ese "odio" significaba realmente.

-¡Mierda Ruso! –exclamo para si mismo antes de dar otro trago –porque tienes que ser así, porque tienes siempre que arruinar todo.

En la mansión, Hyoga no había salido, y ahora se encontraba viendo televisión acostado en el sillón de la estancia. De alguna forma había tenido la esperanza de que Ikki regresara, que lo extrañara y volviera con el a terminar esa tarde juntos, después de un rato había reído de siquiera pensarlo, era mas que obvio que jamás podría esperar eso de el, no de Ikki. Pero aun cuando se había dado cuenta de eso, no pudo evitar que su corazón diera un vuelco al escuchar como alguien abría la puerta principal llegando desde fuera. Segundos después Shun lo saludaba desde la entrada de la estancia.

-Hey, ¿te has quedado todo el día aquí?, casi no me lo creo, y menos tratándose de ti -Comento Shun sonriente al tiempo que caminaba hasta el sillón y hacia a un lado los pies de Hyoga para sentarse.

-Si, no tenia muchas ganas de salir. –contesto el rubio volviendo a subir sus pies que esta vez quedaron sobre las piernas del chico mas joven.

-Por eso digo que es asombroso, tu no sueles ser de los que se quedan en casa, pero no se, últimamente te noto muy raro.

-Bien, ahora me llamas raro –le reprendió Hyoga mientras lo pateaba un poco jugando.

Shun rió siguiendo el juego un momento para después ponerse serio nuevamente y continuar hablando.

-No, lo que digo es que te comportas extraño, ya casi no sales a fiestas, o a lo que sea que salías casi todas las noches. Muchas veces te noto serio, pensativo, como perdido en tu propio mundo, y a veces estas ansioso, como si tuvieras algo muy importante que hacer a cada momento. Y el otro día en la lavandería, parecía que hubieses querido huir de mi. En ocasiones pienso que lo único que no a cambiado es el odio y las peleas con mi hermano.

Hyoga se me removió incomodo del sillón hasta quedar sentado, de nuevo lo embargaba esa sensación de culpa.

-¿Qué te pasa Hyoga? –Pregunto Shun directamente esta vez

-Bueno yo.. es algo.. –Contesto el rubio sin voltear a verlo antes de ser interrumpido.

-¿Tienes una relación con alguien?

-¿Cómo? –Esta vez si volteo asombrado por la pregunta

-Es una de las teorías de las que nos hemos hecho –hablo algo sonrojado Andrómeda-

-¿Se han hecho?

-Los chicos y yo, mas bien Seiya, Shiryu ya sabes que no opina mucho en esos asuntos, todos hemos notado tu cambio, y ya sabes empezamos a ver cuales podrían ser los motivos de este. Seiya dijo que tal vez tenias una relación seria con alguien, y que por eso has dejado las correrías.

-Bueno.. yo no diría que sea precisamente seria.

-¡Entonces es cierto, es eso! –exclamo Shun sin poder contener su emoción – ¿pero porque no lo habías dicho?.

-Shun, es algo complicado

-¿Es una persona casada?

-No, claro que no, es acaso esa otra de las teorías..

-Pues si –sonrió tontamente a lo que Hyoga no pudo evitar reír también. –¿Pero entonces porque no podemos conocerla?

-Bueno, es una persona algo digamos "especial".. como te digo, es algo complicado, y por ahora es preferible que sea de esta manera.

-De acuerdo, te prometo que no insistiré, a decir verdad me da mucho gusto que sea eso, porque las demás teorías no me agradaban en lo absoluto.

-Viniendo de Seiya, creo que me abstendré de preguntar cuales eran.

Los dos rieron un rato, Hyoga se dejo caer nuevamente recostado en el sillón con sus pies sobre Shun.

-¿Y estas enamorado? –cuestiono el jovencito de cabello verde aun emocionado por la anterior revelación.

La pregunto retumbo un rato por la mente de Hyoga, tantas veces se la había hecho el mismo, pero nunca directamente, cuantas veces que había pensado que era lo que el e Ikki tenían, que era lo que sentía por el, que demonios pasaba entre ellos que le hacia tan difícil estar separado de el, pero jamás se cuestiono de forma directa eso, jamas se cuestiono si podía estar enamorado, pensó en lo que sentía al estar junto a el, y en lo que sentía al estar lejos de el, y poco a poco la respuesta se fue visualizando, completamente clara.

-Si Shun, estoy enamorado.


	5. La invitación

**Advertencia:** Este Fanfic es YAOI, si eso te desagrada puedes abandonarlo, también contiene un lenguaje fuerte (si, malas palabras) y algunas escenas subidas de tono, sin llegar a ser limón pero casi jeje... Que mas, ¡a si!, los personajes no son míos, son de el grandioso Kurumada, y Toei que tubo el dinero para comprarlos.

**Gracias:** A todos los que están aquí por dar click a este fanfic

**

* * *

**

**Mas que enemigos**

**Capitulo 5**

**_La invitación_**

* * *

-Tal vez si no fuera por cierta persona, y su modo de tratar a los prospectos para colaboradores de la fundación, no se tendrían problemas.

Esta era la tercera provocación que Hyoga hacia refiriéndose claramente a Ikki en lo que iba de la tarde.

Tenían una junta de la fundación Kido en la que todos los caballeros debían estar presentes, era común que en ellas a veces hubiera ciertas discusiones de lo que se debía o no hacer, pero esta vez esas "discusiones" se estaban tornando demasiado acaloradas entre dos de los jóvenes presentes, y cualquiera sabia que a ese paso lo de discusión se convertiría pronto en pelea, aun mas cuando después del ultimo comentario Ikki se puso de pie con su mirada furiosa y toda la intención de saltarle encima a cierto rubio.

-¡Basta! –Exclamo Sahori tajante –Este no es el lugar ni el momento para ponerse a resolver sus rencillas personales, Hyoga, Ikki por favor abandonen la sala, tal parece que no están en condiciones de continuar como gente civilizada.

-Como digas Atena - contesto de forma sarcástica el caballero del fénix, lanzándole una mirada molesta a Sahori, después una furica amenazante a Hyoga, tomo sus cosas y empezó a retirarse.

Hyoga hizo lo mismo levantándose con prisa, tomando sus cosas con molestia y saliendo del lugar.

En la puerta hubo un choque de apenas un segundo de ambos caballeros, donde un murmullo imperceptible para los demás de Hyoga alcanzo a Ikki.

-Te veo en el garaje

Minutos después en el garaje

-Tardaste mucho –le hablo el cisne pegado a la oreja del otro al sorprenderlo abrazándolo por detrás.

-Tenia otras cosas que hacer – Afirmo Ikki que se daba la vuelta para después recibir al rubio con un largo y apasionado beso, que lo dejo sin respiración.

-Oye –lo empuja Hyoga hablando con poco aire debido al beso –¡¡No te saque de ahí para que te fueras a hacer otras cosas!!

-Entonces supongo que lo has hecho para esto..

Atrae nuevamente el cuerpo del cisne hacia el suyo, tomándolo de las caderas.. para subirlo a la capota de uno de los múltiples autos del lugar, comenzar a besar su cuello con autentica lujuria y pasión.

-Espera.. espera Ikki...

Lo detuvo Hyoga con palabras que ya comenzaban a ser auténticos jadeos de placer, era increíble como Ikki conocía a la perfección su cuerpo, sabia exactamente donde presionar, donde besar y acariciar para hacer temblar y delirar al rubio..

-¿Que pasa ahora?.. –Se detuvo solo un instante ante la insistencia del otro

-Bueno, no te negare que al hacer que nos sacaran esto estaba dentro del plan, pero en realidad también es que tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Aja? –El caballero del fénix volvió al ataque al tomar nuevamente el cuello y pecho de Hyoga llenándolo de besos salvajes y mordelones.

-Ikki, te dije que tengo algo que decirte..

-Pues habla Ruso, por algo te estoy dejando libre la boca..

Hyoga rió convirtiendo después esta risa en un gemido de placer cuando sintió como Ikki desabrochaba los primeros botones de su camisa y atrapaba uno de sus pezones.

-Es que así no puedo..

Hizo uso de toda la fuerza física y de voluntad para soltarse de esos fuertes brazos que lo tenían atrapado y de esas caricias que lo estaban enloqueciendo, bajo del auto y se paro frente a Ikki.

-Bien, que es lo que quieres –Le hablo Ikki con tono de fastidio a que le hayan quitado la diversión, recargándose en el auto y cruzando los brazos.

-Tengo una invitación para ti –Sonrió Hyoga travieso y alegre..

-¿Invitación?, que clase de invitación?.

-Veras, la cosa es que, uno de mis compañeros de la escuela tenia planeado pasar unos días de las vacaciones con su novia en un hotel de una paradisíaca playa oculta..

-¿Y a mi eso que me importa?

-Espera deja termino..

-Apresúrate Ruso, que no me dejaste en condiciones de esperar mucho.

-Entonces no me interrumpas.. bueno el caso es que mi compañero reprobó unas materias, y tendrá que quedarse a cursarlas en el verano, por lo que no podrá viajar, así que estaba ofreciendo los boletos de avión y el hotel a muy buen precio en el aula, me pareció buena idea comprarlos.. y lo he hecho..

Saco los boletos de la bolsa de su pantalón extendiéndoselos a Ikki., este los tomo y los examino sorprendido..

-¿Y bien, que te parece?

-Pues, es muy amable de tu parte este regalo, pero no se, tendría que pensarlo, aun no tengo con quien ir, dime, ¿Cómo esta la novia de tu amigo?

-No jodas Ikki o el que se queda serás tu..

Le hablo molesto el rubio a lo que Ikki reía complacido y lo volvía atraer a su lado, y atraparlo entre el auto y su cuerpo, besándolo y volviendo a lo que habían dejado pendiente.

-Pasar unos días en un lugar perdido con un gruñón que se enoja por todo como tu.. –Ikki hizo una pausa como valorando lo que acababa de decir- Suena verdaderamente delicioso..

-No me enojo por todo, solo por todo lo que tu haces.. –hablo con nuevos jadeos esta vez respondiendo a las caricias bruscas sobre su cuerpo con las suyas propias..

-Aun mejor, soy el único que te saca de tus casillas, lo cual no puedes negar que te encanta, te excita que te agredan, que te traten mal, eres una especie de masoquista Ruso.

-No es verdad.. –respondió en un gemido al sentir como la pierna de Ikki se metía entre las suyas-

-Lo es, ahora mismo te estas molestando y calentando al mismo tiempo.. –Contesto el moreno con burla al tocar la muy pronunciada ya erección del rubio, a lo que este dio un pequeño saltito y un suspiro de desesperante placer..

-Carajo Ikki, cierra la boca.. –lo tomo con fuerza de la cabeza atrayendo la boca del moreno a la suya para besarla salvajemente, siendo respondido de la misma manera, mientras sus cuerpos se batían uno contra el otro, y sus ropas comenzaban a caer.

Repentinamente ambos chicos voltearon a un lado, al escuchar el ruido que reconocieron como la puerta del garaje que se abría..

-¡Mierda, alguien entro!

-¿De veras? –Hablo sarcástico Hyoga en tono bajo..

-¡Ven!

Ikki no hizo caso al sarcasmo y solo jalo con fuerza de la mano del rubio abriendo la puerta trasera del auto donde estaban recargados, lo metió ahí y se metió después el, quedando los dos recostados en el reducido espacio sin poder hacer ruido para no ser descubiertos.

Segundos después se escucho una voz que reconocieron como de Tatusmi, al parece iba acompañado de otros jóvenes cuyas voces no les sonaron familiares, el primero les daba ordenes a estos para que lavaran ciertos autos del garaje, y después al parecer salió del lugar.

-¿Crees que vallan a lavar este?

-No, les ordeno que los nuevos, este es de los viejos..

-Y que haremos, no podernos quedarnos aquí hasta que terminen..

-Pues a menos que tengas otra opción –Ikki se acomodo un poco en el sillón del coche, disponiéndose a pasar un largo rato en el.

Hyoga suspiro resignado y se acostó sobre el moreno, buscando también una postura confortable..

Después de unos minutos el chico rubio sintió como unas manos comenzaban a pasearse por todo su cuerpo, poniendo especial atención a su trasero.

-¿Que se supone que haces?

-Ya que vamos a pasar todo el resto de la tarde aquí, podríamos al menos pasarla bien ¿no crees? –hablo mientras se volvía a acomodar esta vez quedando sobre el otro besando su pecho con lentitud.

-Estas loco Ikki, hay gente afuera!!

-Si no haces tanto ruido, no lo notaran..

-No, no, esta vez no haré lo que tu quieras!! –expreso tajante pero sin subir la voz

-Será divertido –insistió el otro que ya se movía con lentitud provocando el cuerpo bajo el..

-Ikki no, nos van a descubrir..

-Shii solo cállate y disfruta..

Continuara...


End file.
